


Funeral Rites

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Song Lyrics, beyonce lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: So what are you gonna say at my funeral, now that you've killed me?





	Funeral Rites

He tipped back the bottle and stared at the lump in the bed. Her hair was fanned out around her and she looked so peaceful. It made him ache to watch her and as he downed the rest of his beer he quickly wiped away an errant tear.

“So what are you gonna say at my funeral, now that you’ve killed me?” your voice comes from somewhere beside him and he winces as he hears it. Dean grabs the unopened bottle of whiskey and takes a liberal sip.

The chuckle comes from right beside his head and he jerks away as you whisper to him. “Here lies the body of the love of my life…”

He clenches his eyes shut as he hears your body move in front of him and hands caressing his shoulders up to his neck, “whose heart I broke without a gun to my head.” Your hands press tightly against his temple and he can feel nails biting into his skin. A moan escapes him and he feels your breathy chuckle against his lips.

As much has he wants to fight it he can’t, and slowly he opens his eyes to see a sight that drives him to take another gulp of whiskey. You offer a cryptic smile as you hop up to sit on the table with your legs on either side of his. “Here lies the mother of my children…”

Dean feels the color drain from his face as he remembers the two beautiful baby girls who are safe in their cribs at home. Little angels with his eyes and your smile. “Both living and dead.” And he remembers the miscarriages. The tears and blood and the pain. You wept for days and he held you tightly through them all. 

A sigh leaves your lips and you lean back on your elbows as you stare into Dean’s eyes. “Rest in peace.”

He chokes back another sob and takes another healthy dose of whiskey. Somehow he can’t look away from you and it makes it all the more painful for him as he gazes at your judging eyes and pursed lips. 

“My true love,” your eyelashes flutter and you give him a subtle, almost sweet smile before your face harden. “who I took for granted.”

Sitting up you lean in so that you’re invading Dean’s personal space. “Most bomb pussy, who,” you glare at him and reach out to grab his chin to force him to meet your gaze. “because of me, sleep evaded.” 

With a jerk you release his chin and press a kiss to his cheek before standing. You walk away from him and face the wall not looking at the bed. Wrapping your arms around yourself in a tight hug you bow your head. “Her shroud was loneliness.” You tip your head back and Dean can see the pain etched deeply into your face. “Her god was listening.”

Your chin trembles and the words come out wobbly, “Her heaven will be a love without betrayal.” 

No longer acknowledging Dean, you move toward the bed. Dean opens to mouth as if to stop you, but no words come out. 

“Ashes to ashes…” you muse as you climb up onto the bed and lay on the empty side.

The figure next to you stirs and you turn with a malicious smile towards it. “Death to side chicks.”


End file.
